


It Was Just a Little Photoshoot!

by ViolinCameos



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Clothing, Crossdressing, Cute Jumin, F/M, Fashion Show, Fluff, Kid Jumin, Overprotective OC, Photo Shoots, Photography, Sassy OC, Seven is a (goofy) jerk, Shy Jumin, Stuttering, Submissive Jumin, The MC has a name therefore OC, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trolling, Zen is also a jerk, and yours truly is utter trash but oh what the hell, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViolinCameos/pseuds/ViolinCameos
Summary: Jumin, the lovable idiot that he is, went way overboard and got her too many clothes. She's only planning to stay over until the party, dang it. What is she supposed to do with all this clothing?Then they (both, kinda) get a weird little idea... Aaaaaand Seven is never gonna let Jumin live this down, by the way.





	1. Chapter 1

_Five-year-old Jumin glanced around the play area at the other little kids that ran around enjoying their recess. Where was Jihyun? His mint-haired best friend didn’t appear to be anywhere. The little ravenette sighed and leaned back on the bench where he sat._

_On the other side of the play area near the preschool building, a little girl ripped off the uniform ribbon tied around her collar and threw it to the ground. Jumin frowned. What was wrong with the ribbon? He ran across the play area and scooped up the ribbon, following the girl into the building. He spotted her in the hallway, sobbing and punching at the air._

_“U-Um… excuse me?” he ventured, holding out the ribbon. “You d-dropped this—“_

_“NO! I don’t WANT it!” the girl shrieked. “I don’t WANT to be pretty! I don’t WANT to wear dresses and skirts and ribbons! Go away, you meanie!”_

_Jumin stood there, confused. She… didn’t want the ribbon? He glanced at her skirt, which she now had in her hands, tugging at it in an attempt to make it rip. The he got an idea._

_“Do you m-maybe… want to t-trade?”_

_The girl stopped and looked at him. “Trade?”_

_“Y-Yeah. My tie and shorts f-for your ribbon and skirt. Then y-you’ll be happy… r-right?”_

_The girl gasped, and her eyes lit up. “Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh, thank you thank you thank you! C’mon!” She seized his hand and dragged him to a nearby restroom. Once inside, the two children got to work exchanging the articles of clothing. Turning away from the girl, Jumin slipped off his shorts and tie and held them behind him. She took them and gave him her skirt, which he pulled on. He turned back around and found her with his shorts on and tying his tie._

_“You can tie ties?!”_

_The girl grinned. “Yep! My papa lets me do his all the time. Aren’t I good? Here, lemme do your bow!”_

_She looped the ribbon around his collar and knotted it in a neat bow. Then they turned and stood side-by-side, appraising their reflections in the mirror. The girl giggled. “Don’t we look amazing?”_

_Jumin grinned. “Yeah. We look pretty great.” Then he gasped. “I know! Let’s find my friend Jihyun and have him take a picture!” The two children ran out of the restroom and outside. Jumin spotted Jihyun and waved him over. The camera-carrying, mint-haired boy gave him a confused look as he approached the two._

_“Jumin, did you switch your guys’s clothes?”_

_The girl beamed. “Yep! Can you take our picture? Pleeeeeease?”_

_“Please, Jihyun?” Jumin asked. Jihyun grinned and held up his camera._

_“All right! Now, pose!” The girl flexed her muscles while Jumin held the ends of his skirt and pointed his toe behind him. The shutter clicked, and the two children crowded around the little photographer-in-training. When the picture came out, the girl squealed and Jumin smiled._

_“Awesome! Let’s do this again, okay?” the girl cried. Jumin laughed and agreed._

 

Soft gray eyes blinked open in the morning sunlight. The young man stared up at the ceiling in confusion.

_Just a dream…?_  

 

Viera glared at the boxes piled up in front of the window of the guest room where she’d been sleeping the past two days. _I specifically told him not to go overboard or else that would enable me!_ She sighed. The night before last, she had come over to Jumin’s to cheer him up and had ended up staying the night. She’d been hanging out at a café before Jaehee made her request, so she had brought her backpack and purse along… and not her duffle, which sat in Rika’s apartment holding all the rest of her clothes. She and Jumin had had a late dinner, and then Jumin had insisted she stay the night.

_“Jumin, that’s… very thoughtful of you, buuuuut I kind of didn’t bring any of my stuff.”_

_“That’s fine,” he assured her, “I have a guest room and bathroom stocked with any amenities you might need. Oh… I forgot. I assume you don’t have pajamas with you?”_

_The brunette shrugged. “Eh. True. It’s not like I need them, though.”_

_Jumin gave her a surprised look. “You… don’t? Then what will you sleep in?”_

_“… My clothes?” She glanced down at her oversized beige sweater and jeans. “They’re pretty comfy anyway.” Plus she’d often slept in her clothes during college, so it wasn’t anything new. Jumin, however, frowned at this prospect._

_“I can’t allow a lady to sleep in her day clothes, as that would make me a rude host. I’ll order some pajamas for you and have them delivered immediately.”_

Despite her protests and alternatives (“If you’re that set on finding me something to sleep in, just let me borrow sweats or something!”), he’d gone ahead and ordered her a pajama set complete with robe and slippers. Apparently he’d also, in that timeframe, managed to order the tons of clothes that now sat in the boxes in front of her without her catching him. She’d asked, more than once, if he could arrange for Seven to grab her duffle from Rika’s and hand it over to his security guards in the lobby, but he’d shot her idea down every time despite her logical plan that wouldn’t allow Seven near Elizabeth. For whatever reason, he didn’t seem to understand the principle of “it’s my stuff and I want to use it” that she explained to him when he asked why she wanted her bag so badly. Then yesterday the boxes upon boxes of clothing had arrived, and she’d glared at him before facepalming.

_“Han Jumin, I love you to bits, but that doesn’t give you an excuse to splurge on me!”_ she’d said.

It all sounded like one big, hilarious disaster, and she still couldn’t accept the fact that he’d given her likely millions worth in clothes. _Notwithstanding the fact that most of them are probably super fancy and uncomfortable._

(She hadn’t opened any of the boxes, by the way, but Jumin didn’t need to know that.)

Sighing, she put on her robe and trudged into the bathroom. As she went through her morning routine, she contemplated her plans for the day. _I definitely need a shower, but that means opening the box of lingerie. I could probably keep wearing my sweater and jeans, but Jumin would notice and tell me to go change into something clean._ She hummed. _Maybe there’s a nice sweater in there like the ones I like. I can only hope._

 

Jumin showered and dressed and went to Viera’s room, pausing at the closed door. “Princess?” he called out, a bit timid. He got no response save for the running of water and her passionate singing.

When he’d first met Viera two days ago, he’d decided that he was going to do everything he could to protect her, even if it meant keeping her in his penthouse. Yesterday Elizabeth had run off, though the brunette woman had made a valiant effort to detain the Persian. Jumin had admired her for her resolve and thoughtfulness. When Sarah arrived, the young businessman had prepared himself for the following confrontation.

What he hadn’t prepared for was Viera tearing into Sarah. The brunette had, with her extensive command of language and quick wit, used the gold digger’s words against her, her voice dripping with sweet poison and mockery. Both Jumin and Sarah had been floored at Viera’s responses, and when the brunette had threatened the fuchsia-haired woman with a black flashlight swinging from a lanyard, Jumin had cowered behind her in awe. Sarah had fled the scene in terror while Viera had turned to Jumin, flashed him a loving smile, and announced that she would do whatever it took to keep him safe. _“Can’t have anyone hurting my sweet little kitten ‘cuz then angry mama cat will come out!”_ she’d said.

Jumin smiled. _It sounds so selfish to have her protecting me, but she won’t allow me to protect her._ She’d told him it was okay to be weak in front of her, so he was.

The door to the guest room opened and he found himself face-to-face with the object of his affections. Viera grinned at him. “Good morning.”

Jumin ducked his head, blushing. “Good m-morning,” he replied. She giggled at his shyness.

“Come on, let’s get breakfast. I’m starving.” She headed to the kitchen. Jumin glanced in her room and beheld the pile of boxes under the window. Only two of them had been opened. He frowned at the sight and followed Viera.

“You haven’t opened the rest of your clothing, my princess. Is there something wrong?”

“A—Jumin!” She laughed. “What’s wrong is that there’s just too much! I told you not to go overboard, silly!”

Jumin tilted his head in confusion, fidgeting with his cufflink. “But I didn’t go overboard.”

“You and I have very different definitions of overboard, Min-Min.” She looked in the fridge, taking out various ingredients and placing them on the counter. “Also, I have never gotten so much clothing at once in my entire life, and I’m sort of procrastinating going through it all and picking out the stuff I like.”

“Stuff you like?” The ravenette frowned. “You can keep it all, you know. I bought it for you to have.”

Viera sidled up to him and put her arms around his neck. “I know, sweetie, but if I’m going to be perfectly honest, I’m probably not going to wear half of that stuff on a regular basis. I don’t need a lot, just a few favorites. Which, may I remind you, are still back at Rika’s apartment!” At that, Jumin flinched. “Sorry, sorry. Anyway, you’re too generous for your own good when it comes to me. Like I’ve told you before, I’m happiest just being here with you. Okay?”

“O-Okay.” Jumin nodded. Viera pressed a kiss to his cheek and then went back to preparing breakfast. Jumin sighed, then remembered his strange dream and recounted it for Viera to hear. She squealed and went on and on about how cute and adorable he was, and Jumin drank it all in. _I can never get tired of my princess’s adoration._

“Jumin? Are you okay?”

The world blurred and tilted. When his vision cleared, Jumin found himself in Viera’s arms. “What… what happened?”

“You kinda spaced out there for a bit and then collapsed,” she replied, face grim. “Are you still worn out from yesterday? You look pretty pale.”

“I—I suppose I am. I didn’t even realize it.”

She sighed and helped him into a chair. “Welp, there goes going into the office today. Is there any way you can work from home? Because you are in no shape to be running around today.”

Jumin gave her a weak nod. “I’ll see if it’s possible.”

_She isn’t a princess at all. She’s a knight in shining armor._

 

Jumin finished the last report and yawned, stretching. He glanced at the clock. _1:15. I think it’s time for lunch._

Viera had made fettuccine alfredo (her specialty, according to her), and Jumin savored the delicious dish with a smile on his face. Viera beamed at him. “I’m glad you like it. It’s one of my favorites to make.”

“What are your plans for the rest of the day?” he inquired. She shrugged.

“Probably getting down to dealing with all those boxes of clothes. Maybe I’ll put on a fashion show with my favorites if you want,” she mused. Jumin nodded, then gasped.

“I… have an idea. It’s a bit strange, and… and it’s based on my dream—Please don’t think I’m weird, I just—“

Viera stared at him in surprise, then smirked. “Do you want me to dress you up all cute and everything? You knowwwwww, that’s what I meant by you enabling meeeeee,” she purred. “Are you surrrrrrre, Jumiiiiinnnnn?”

Jumin flushed bright red and ducked his head, hunching his shoulders. “Um… a fashion sh-show… please… d-dress me up… with… with pictures…” he murmured, his voice tiny. “J-Just… just for us… to s-see…”

“All right.” Viera grinned. “This is gonna be fun! Just tell me what you feel comfortable with, okay? I’ll do my best to make you look fabulous!”

After lunch she led him to her room and opened the rest of the boxes. She set aside the things she wanted to keep and laid out some of the clothes on the bed, coordinating different pieces into outfits. Jumin sat and watched, amazed at the way she matched up clothing items into stylish sets. Then she found the makeup among the boxes and dragged him into the bathroom to give his face a soft, natural look.

Jumin closed his eyes and enjoyed the gentle whisper of the brush against his skin as Viera applied eyeshadow and a light layer of blush. The liquid eyeliner felt pleasantly cool to his eyelids, and he opened his eyes when she went to do mascara.

“And now, to find the perfect gloss.” She perused the selection of lip makeup in search of whatever color she had decided on. “Your lips are lovely as-is, but I’m having too much fun with this, so we’re going to decorate them anyway.”

“Are my lips the only lovely thing about me?” he queried. Viera grinned.

“Nah, all of you is lovely. I’m just enhancing different qualities of your loveliness. You’ve had makeup done for TV and whatnot, right?”

“A little bit,” Jumin admitted. He parted his soft, pink lips and let her spread clear gloss onto them. Then she hurried him back into her room and picked up the first outfit for him to try on.

“Question: will this stuff even fit you? Because, you know, it’d be kind of pointless if it didn’t.”

Jumin furrowed his brow in thought. “I think the only differences between my body and yours is that I have smaller hips and longer arms and legs. Other than that, our measurements are essentially the same.”

“Huh. Really.” Viera put her foot next to his to compare. “Hey, you _do_ have small feet! I thought so! So this _is_ gonna work. Okay, good. Here you go!” And she handed him the outfit, shoes and all, and shooed him into the bathroom. Jumin closed the door and switched his clothes for the outfit. When he finished, he glanced in the mirror and gasped in shock at his reflection.

Before him in the mirror stood a pale, silver-eyed girl with short black hair, wearing a white button-up dress with short ruffled sleeves and cherries printed all over. A pearl necklace adorned her throat; a pearl bracelet, her wrist. On her feet were white, strappy sandals with thin heels, and in her hair nestled a red rose. Jumin clutched at his chest. _How… how is this possible?! How can I look like a beautiful maiden?_

A knock sounded on the door. “You about done in there? I’ve got the perfect place figured out for this first outfit.”

“Where are we going?” Jumin opened the door. Viera stared at him, looking him up and down from his slim white legs to his slender shoulders. Then she squealed long and hard.

“EEEEEEEEE!!! I knew this was gonna look fabulous on you, but it turned out even better than I expected! Come on, come on!” She led him, phone in hand, to the living room and instructed him to sit in a patch of sunlight streaming in from the window. “Legs to the left, one over the other—there you go—rest your left hand on your knee. Lean on your right hand—yeah, that looks good. Now tilt your head up and to your right, kind of like you’re staring up at the clouds—yes, that’s it! That’s it! Don’t move!” She positioned herself and her phone, then snapped several pictures of him. “Oh my gosh, that looks perfect!”

'Really?” Jumin stood up and looked over her shoulder at the photos. “Oh… oh my. Oh, wow. You’re using only a phone, and yet you could give V a run for his money.”

Viera grinned. “Thanks. I’ve had practice.”

“But… wait! Shouldn’t I be wearing a wig?”

She chortled. “Nah, you look better without. Now come on, we’ve still got a bunch of outfits left for you to model!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later and Jumin and Viera are living happily together in the penthouse. The RFA comes to the chat to check up on each other.
> 
> Oh, and that little thing that Jumin and Viera did that one day where the ravenette was ill? Even Chief Han knows about it now. Gee, thanks a lot, Seven.

Jumin rested his head on his hands as he gazed at his fiancée playing with Elizabeth III. The white cat kept attacking the white Vader mask graphic on Viera’s dark gray sweater, much to the brunette’s amused annoyance. The woman snickered and waved Elizabeth’s favorite toy near the cat, but Elizabeth ignored it. Jumin smiled. _My princess and white knight._

_Fiancée._ He still had to get used to that word. A month ago, it meant his certain doom. Now, it meant his greatest joy. After his confrontation with the Choi sisters at the RFA party, Jumin had led Viera to the venue’s rooftop and proposed to her. She’d said yes, laughing and hugging him close. The next day she had, upon his request, officially moved in to his penthouse, to her relief (she’d always said she did _not_ feel safe at Rika’s and hated the apartment with a vengeance). Before he’d known it, a month had passed. Today he had the day off, much to his, hers, and Elizabeth’s delight.

 

**~~~ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. ~~~**

**~~~ Viera has entered the chatroom. ~~~**

**Yoosung:** Hi guys!

**Jaehee Kang:** Hello, Mr. Han. Hello, Viera.

**Viera:** Hiya, Jaehee. How are you?

**Jaehee Kang:** **[happy emoji]**

**Jaehee Kang:** I am enjoying my day off

**Jaehee Kang:** and watching Zen DVDs.

**Jumin Han:** That’s good. I’m glad.

**ZEN: [surprised emoji]**

**ZEN:** Mr. Trust Fund is glad his assistant is getting the day off?!

**Viera:** Yes, Zen, he’s not a robot. Geez.

**~~~ 707 has entered the chatroom. ~~~**

**~~~ V has entered the chatroom. ~~~**

**Yoosung:** It’s V! And Seven!

**Viera:** Hi guys~!

**707: Everyone**

**707: Defender of Justice**

**707: Seven-Oh-Seven**

**707: is**

**707: BACK!**

**Viera:** Woohoo!

**ZEN:** Good to see you back, Seven!

**Yoosung:** How’s Saeran doing?

**707:** He’s still dealing with withdrawal

**707:** plus he’s pretty PO’d at me

**707: Rika really messed him up tbh**

**Jaehee Kang:** That’s very sad.

**707:** But! God Seven has not lost heart!

**707:** And now

**707:** we are seeing

**707: PROGRESS!!**

**707: [cheering emoji]**

**Viera:** Yay! What kind of progress?

**707:** Well

**707:** he gets nightmares a lot ya know

**707:** but lately

**707:** he’s been sneaking into my room

**707:** and snuggling up with me!

**Viera:** Aww! So cute!

**ZEN:** Man

**ZEN:** That is a seriously huge step for a guy who claims to hate you!

**ZEN: Kudos to him!**

**ZEN: [happy emoji]**

**Yoosung:** V, what about you?

**V:** I’m doing very well.

**V:** I’m still recovering from the surgery, but I’m happy to be able to see again.

**V:** Jumin, you were right to recommend it. 

**Jumin Han:** I’m glad you finally did it.

**Jumin Han:** I’m very happy everything seems to be going well.

**Jumin Han: [smiling emoji]**

**ZEN:** But Viera

**ZEN:** you sure this guy isn’t doing anything weird?

**Viera:** This again? Zen, where have you been for the past month?

**Jumin Han:** Oh, dear.

**ZEN:** I’ve been busy!!! You know, with my roles and whatnot!

**ZEN:** So I haven’t really had time to check up on you guys!

**ZEN: [crying emoji]**

**Viera:** Eh, point.

**Viera:** But you really don’t need to worry. Jumin and I are taking good care of each other.

**Jumin Han:** You take care of me more, though.

**ZEN:** Ehhhh???

**ZEN: [surprised emoji]**

**ZEN: You’re making her take care of you?!**

**Jumin Han:** I’m not making her do anything.

**Jumin Han: She insists on doing everything in her power to make sure I’m safe and happy.**

**Viera:** That’s right!

**Viera:** I’m only happy if he’s happy and healthy!

**ZEN:** but… but…

**Viera:** He told me once that I wasn’t a princess but a white knight

**Viera:** and honestly I have never felt prouder to be his protector.

**Jumin Han:** You should have seen her when Sarah came with the fake photo of Elizabeth.

**Jumin Han:** She actually threatened to bash that awful woman’s head in with a miniature security flashlight!

**ZEN: WHAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!**

**ZEN: [surprised emoji]**

**707: [shocked emoji]**

**707:** I gotta see this!

**Viera:** Are you really hacking into the penthouse CCTVs, Seven?

**707:** :3

**Viera:** -_-

**Viera:** Idiot.

**707: [shocked emoji]**

**707:** God Seven has been wounded!

**Viera:** (massive eyeroll)

**Jaehee Kang:** Did you just type an action?

**Viera:** I do it all the time, you know.

**707: WHUT**

**707: WHUT**

**707: WHUT HAVE I JUST SEEN**

**707:** Daaaaaang, Vi-Vi, I had no idea that was your taste!

 

“Uh-oh.”

“What? What’s going on?” Jumin asked. Viera gave him an embarrassed smirk.

“Remember that one day when you weren’t feeling well enough to go to work?”

 

**ZEN:** What did you find, Seven?!?

**ZEN:** Is he tying her up?! Is there a whip?! Did he lock her in that giant cage??

**Viera:** …Zen, do you watch porn?

**ZEN:** …

**Viera:** Thought so. Good grief, what a moron.

**Viera:** Nothing dirty happened or has happened between us. That’s for after we get married.

**ZEN:** Well, but still…

**Viera:** Nuh-uh. Nope. Not all men are wolves, and I’m typically wary of men.

**Viera:** That is exactly how much I trust Min-Min.

**Yoosung:** …Min-Min?!

**707:** Aww, Juju, I wanna call you Min-Min too!

**707: [heart-eyes emoji]**

**Jumin Han: Don’t.**

**Jumin Han:** Only Viera has the right to call me that.

**Yoosung:** lololololol

**707:** But seriously!

**707:** This is!

**707:** So shocking!

**ZEN:** Seven, come on! What’s he doing to her?

**707:** nahhhhhh

**707:** it’s the other way around

**ZEN:** …okay, what is Viera doing to Trust Fund?

**707:** I shall

**707:** post a picture!

**Viera: Wait, Seven!**

**707: [photo of Jumin in white cherry-printed dress]**

**ZEN: [surprised emoji]**

**Jaehee Kang: [surprised emoji]**

**Yoosung: [shocked emoji]**

**V: [shocked emoji]**

**Viera:** …

**707:** Doesn’t he look soooooo cute?!

**Viera:** … Well, screw you too, good sir.

**Jumin Han: Luciel.**

**Jumin Han: Did you hack into Viera’s phone to get that photo?!**

**Jumin Han: [angry emoji]**

**Viera:** That was my favorite one. T_T

**Viera: I would’ve shared it myself if Jumin wanted me to!!**

**Viera: [angry emoji]**

**707:** Gahh! Scary lady!

**ZEN:** Mr. Trust Fund likes crossdressing?!?

**ZEN: What the HELL have I seen?!?**

**707:** she had him do a lil fashion show

**707:** took lotsa pictures

**707: [heart-eyes emoji]**

**Jumin Han:** It was one little photoshoot!

**Jumin Han:** I do not crossdress on a regular basis!

**Jumin Han:** Unlike Saeyoung, of course.

**V:** Hahaha!

**V:** I remember.

**V:** You did something similar when you were a little kid.

**Yoosung:** Jumin used to dress like a girl when he was a kid?!

**Jumin Han: Of course not.**

**V:** Well…

**V:** There was that one incident…

**V: [wink emoji]**

**Jumin Han:** W…What?

**V:** Don’t you remember?

**V:** We were five, and I was watching the other kids play at preschool.

**V:** You had gone into the building with a girl, and when you two came out, you had swapped your tie and shorts with her for her ribbon and skirt.

**V:** Then you both asked me to take a picture, **which I still have, by the way.**

 

Jumin gaped. Viera sniggered.

“My d-dream… it w-wasn’t… it was a m-memory?!” he cried. Viera fell on the floor, cackling. “Hey! Th-That’s not f-funny!”

“Maybe not, but you are!” she retorted. “I kinda wondered where your subconsciousness drew that from!”

Jumin spluttered, cheeks burning. Viera cackled harder.

 

**Jumin Han:** …

**V: [photo of little girl and little Jumin with clothes swapped]**

**Jumin Han:** …I had forgotten about that.

**ZEN:** Soyou **DO** like crossdressing?!

**Jumin Han: It was two times!**

**Jumin Han:** I was trying to comfort my classmate, and she was frustrated at having to wear skirts and dresses.

**Jumin Han:** Being the five-year-old I was, apparently I thought it would help if we switched items.

**ZEN:** But you still crossdressed!

**Jumin Han: Two times!**

**707:** Sooooo~~~ why did you do it this time? :D

**Jumin Han:** I wasn’t feeling well that day.

**Viera:** (He did it on a whim.)

**Jumin Han:** Hey! What happened to protecting me?!

**Viera:** I’m still protecting you.

**Viera:** The logic is as follows:

**Viera:** Letting the others know that it was a one-time thing should alleviate their concern (?) that you will do it again.

**Yoosung:** What’s with the question mark?

**Viera:** Concern wasn’t the word I was looking for, but I couldn’t think of the right one atm.

**Yoosung:** Aha, gotcha.

**Jumin Han:** Can we please stop talking about this?

**Jumin Han:** It’s making me uncomfortable, and I’m very embarrassed about it.

**ZEN:** But… how can you possibly look like a girl?!?

**Viera:** He looks better than you tbh.

**ZEN:** Does this mean you’re androgynous?

**Jumin Han:** Uhm… I thought I said that was physically impossible.

**Viera:** Zen, you’re thinking of asexual. Min-Min, you’re thinking of hermaphroditic.

**Yoosung: [? emoji]**

**Yoosung:** Aren’t they all the same?

**Viera:** Not at all.

**Viera: Asexual** means a person isn’t attracted to anyone. 

**Viera: Hermaphroditic** means a person has both male and female reproductive organs.

**Viera: Androgynous** means you can’t tell whether a person’s a guy or a girl.

**ZEN:** Should I be concerned as to why you know the meanings of all three?

**Viera:** … Don’t judge me.

**Viera:** But also I am a walking dictionary.

**Jumin Han:** If you really doubt Viera’s capacity for language, just ask Sarah.

**Yoosung:** lololololol

**Jumin Han:** Assistant Kang…? Are you still here?

**Jaehee Kang:** …

**Jaehee Kang:** Hahaha.

**Jaehee Kang:** Hahahahaha.

**Viera:** You okay there, Baehee?

**Jaehee Kang:** I feel as though I should be angry for Mr. Han for playing hooky

**Jaehee Kang:** but I just can’t get over the fact that

**Jaehee Kang:** not only did he crossdress, but he looked better than most girls.

**Jaehee Kang:** I can’t help but laugh at the idea that he might have a talent for this.

**Jumin Han:** Well.

**Jumin Han:** It is very embarrassing, so I would like it to never be spoken of again.

**Jumin Han:** It was meant to be something between just me and Viera.

**ZEN:** Still, that’s all you did? No weird stuff afterwards?

**Viera:** Zen.

**ZEN:** Yes, princess?

**Viera: Shut the hell up.**

**707:** lolol apply cold water to burn

**V:** Anyways,

**V: let’s all respect Jumin and Viera’s wishes, all right?**

**ZEN:** Yeah, yeah, whatever.

**Yoosung:** I promise I won’t talk about it!

**Jaehee Kang:** It would damage Mr. Han’s reputation if this got out,

**Jaehee Kang:** so I will keep my lips sealed.

**Viera:** Glad you understand!

**V:** Saeyoung?

**707:** cnat talk rn eatng HBC

**707:** >munch munch<

**Jaehee Kang: [annoyed emoji]**

**Viera: Saeyoung Luciel Choi.**

**707:** ok ok fine

**707:** my money T_T

**Viera:** Oh, no you don’t. You make money off Jumin without his permission, I will personally kidnap you, stuff you in your favorite car, and crash it with you locked in the trunk.

**Jumin Han:** She’s in “angry mama cat” mode now.

**707:** Gahh! Okay! IwontmakemoneyoffofhimIswear!

**Viera: Good.**

**Viera:** Still got my eye on you.

**Yoosung:** V’s got his mint eye on you

**V: [sweatdrop emoji]**

**ZEN:** dude that seriously sucked

**Viera:** All right, well, I have a cat that wants my attention, so bye y’all.

**~~~ Viera has left the chatroom. ~~~**

**Jumin Han:** Thank you for being considerate.

**Jumin Han:** Goodbye.

**~~~ Jumin Han has left the chatroom. ~~~**

 

 

Jumin strode down the hall on the way back to his office. As he neared it, he caught the voices of his father and his newest girlfriend. Apparently the whole Glam and Sarah debacle hadn’t scarred the chairman as much as Jumin had thought.

The woman giggled. “Oh, Mr. Han, you’re so funny!” Chief Han laughed.

“Darling, you flatter me.”

Jumin paused at the corner of the hallway in front of his office. His father walked towards him with his girlfriend on his arm, staring at his phone. “Hmm. What does Mr. Choi want?”

“What kind of a name is Luciel?” The woman scoffed.

“Oh, he’s quite the eccentric character, but he is a friend of my son. Let’s see—Ohhhhh! What a lovely photo!”

Jumin slipped inside his office and sat at his desk, busying himself with papers. A few minutes later, Chief Han entered the room (sans girlfriend). “Your friend certainly keeps tabs on our family, Jumin. Look, he sent me a picture of your mother! She must’ve gotten a haircut, you look so much like—wait.” The older man held his phone up in front of him and glanced from it, to Jumin, to it, back to Jumin. The ravenette frowned.

“Father, what’s—“

“This is _you?!_ ” Chief Han thrust the phone in Jumin’s face. The screen showed the picture of the young man in the white cherry-printed dress.

Jumin went red and buried his face in his hands. Of _course_ Luciel would spread the photo even if doing so didn’t make money. _I should have made him sign a non-disclosure agreement._ He glanced up at his father, who… grinned?

“Jumin, I had no idea you were this good! I didn’t even recognize you at first!”

“W-Wait, what?! You’re n-not mad? I-I don’t unders-s-stand!”

Chief Han raised an eyebrow. “I thought you stopped stuttering years ago.”

Jumin went even redder and covered his mouth with his hands. Chief Han laughed. “But seriously, do you see this picture? I have no idea where or when you took it, but you look like a professional model! Heck, I’d hire you to be my assistant, even.”

The youthful businessman shot his superior a glare. “F-Father, that’s not funny. What do you w-want?”

The wink his father sent him made shivers run down his back.

 

 

**~~~ Jumin Han has entered the chatroom. ~~~**

**Jumin Han: Saeyoung.**

**Jumin Han: Be very afraid.**

**Jumin Han:** Also, help?

**Jumin Han: My father might be low-key attracted to me in crossdress!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is your required dose of sugary Jumin fluff as prescribed by Dr. Violin Cameos. Also I kind of somehow magically ended up with a random headcanon while I was writing this? where Jumin used to stutter as a kid whenever he was embarrassed/nervous/shy? and it still kinda crops up every once in a while when he's an adult? as if he isn't already cute enough?
> 
> This was initially a oneshot based on a dream I had of Jumin telling me he wanted to wear skirts as a kid but people wouldn't let him...? Sometimes I question the stuff my subconsciousness comes up with. But oh well, I liked what it had in mind.


End file.
